


I wanna be the one to walk in the sun

by gothfoxx



Series: Tumblr Prompts [34]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Less story more free thought, Roger is a great dad, Trans Character, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23637496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothfoxx/pseuds/gothfoxx
Summary: Trans SabrinaA sibling piece to BOY Genius
Series: Tumblr Prompts [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608448
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	I wanna be the one to walk in the sun

**Author's Note:**

> @gothfoxx .....trans girl Sabrina  
> Chloe will Fucking destroy anyone who will dare misgender her best friend.  
> Marinette helps out with her outfits.

Ok so Sabrina picked her name before she even came out, it felt right when she wrote it and it just fit the type of person she wanted to grow up to be. Her dad was confused at first but he is a loving dad and read everything he could so he didn’t fuck up. He sometimes sounds like a parent who is trying to be hip, it’s not his fault that he uses his ‘safety care” voice.

After her dad the next person she told was Chloé, it was scary but Chlo was like “ oh cool let’s buy you some stuff. How do you feel about skirts?” and it was chill. Mari found out right after because they couldn’t find things that fit AND were Sabrina’s style, the bluenette was more than happy to tailor a few things to make Sabrina more comfortable. She comes to school in a short and a flowery blouse the next Monday and there are questions (they were little back then, 9-10) but Chloé shuts them up so Sabrina can re-introduce herself. The class takes it well enough and act like it’s always been this way when kids from other classes ask “where did Maverick go” or “why is he wearing a dress” soon all the kids at school only remember her as Sabrina.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from- girls just want to have fun


End file.
